


Talk

by Knight_of_the_Smut_Table



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Interrogation, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_the_Smut_Table/pseuds/Knight_of_the_Smut_Table
Summary: The infamous Neopolitan has been captured by the law at long last, and it's time for Team RWBY to interrogate her. Will they be able to get Neo to finally talk? And what will they have to do in order to do that?





	Talk

"What've we got this time, Chartreuse?"

"Well, Tangerine, says here her name's Neopolitan. Police caught her in an inn room over near Mistral. She's wanted all over all four kingdoms for her connection to the Fall of Beacon."

"You been able to get anything out of her?"

"Bupkis. She hasn't said a word since we brought her in."

"Any idea how to break her?"

"Well, we managed to find some info on four girls who seem to have a connection to her. They're called Team RWBY. Apparently those ladies have encountered this Neo dame before, so they might be able to handle her. Ecru's bringing them in to help interrogate her."

"Hey, do you ever think our names sound kinda stupid?"

"I don't know. I mean, they're all colors. That's pretty cool."

**…**

"She's all yours, kids."

The policeman led Team RWBY into the interrogation room and shut the door behind them. The four girls looked over at the culprit who was handcuffed to the table: their old foe, Neo. Her pink and brown hair was all tousled up as if she'd been in a fight recently, and her usually crisp clothes were also a bit torn and messed up. One bra strap poked out from a rip on her shoulder, and the frilly outline of bright pink panties could just barely be seen at her waist poking up above her poorly-adjusted pants.

Ruby was the first to get right in her face. "All right, wise guy," She said in a New York accent for some reason, perhaps to sound like a cop, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way… Or the medium way too, I guess. I mean, if there's an easy way and a hard way, there's also got to be a-"

"Ruby, for Pete's sake, get out of the way!" Weiss said, shoving Ruby aside. "So, Neo, it appears you have information we want. Now, are you going to tell us what we need to know or not?" Neo looked down guiltily and gestured for Weiss to lean in closer for her to whisper something in her ear. "That's more like it." Weiss said proudly. She leaned in to hear what Neo had to say only to get a ton of spit in her ear from the raspberry Neo blew into it. "Why you little-!"

"Weiss, back off!" Blake said, holding Weiss back from tearing Neo limb from limb. "If you kill her, we won't be able to get any information about Crimson's plans!"

Weiss took a deep breath and calmed down. "Fine. You're right, I guess. Now, talk, Neo!"

Neo simply rolled her eyes at the four girls. "All right, bub," Ruby said in her cop voice again, "if you don't start cooperatin', we'll really have to unleash the beast! You don't want that to happen, do ya?" Neo made a gesture with her hand that said  _Come at me, bro._  "That's it! Beast! Get her!"

There was a slight, awkward pause in the interrogation, as nobody knew what Ruby was doing. "Blaaaake!" Ruby whined. "That's where you're supposed to get her!"

"Wait… I'm the beast?" Blake asked.

"Duh!"

"Okay, just because I'm a Faunus, doesn't make me a beast!" Blake yelled defensively.

"Well, technically, seeing as how you're part animal, you're probably the closest thing we have to a beast." Weiss pointed out.

"Oh, that is just so-"

As the other three girls squabbled, Yang kept looking over at Neo, observing her carefully. She could see her squirming a little bit… And the way her clothes were so messed up didn't just point to a fight…  _Perhaps the reason Neo was captured in the first place_ , Yang thought,  _was because she was caught off guard!_

"I've got it!" Yang suddenly exclaimed.

The other three girls all shut up. "What do you mean, Yang?" Weiss asked.

"I mean I know how to get this little weasel to talk!" Yang declared confidently.

"Really?" Ruby said eagerly. "How?"

"Well, first, I'm gonna need you three to give us some privacy." Yang said. "Things might get a little, uh… Rough in here."

"Ohhhh, I get it!" Ruby said as she, Blake, and Weiss exited the room. "Gonna have to use a little force, huh? You're gonna go all 'Bad Cop' on her, huh? All right! Good luck, Yang!" And, with that, the others left Yang and Neo alone in the interrogation room.

Yang circled around the table to get behind Neo. "So, Neo, the police told us they busted you at an inn, right?" Neo made no sound and kept her face looking stone-cold serious. "Now, what are some things people like to do at inns? Well, according to my uncle Qrow, people usually drink, gamble, and…  _Have sex_  at inns. Right, Neo?" Neo blushed a little, but otherwise gave no sign as to whether or not Yang was getting through to her. "You know, Roman Torchwick's been dead for a couple months now. You and he were pretty close, weren't you?" Neo gave no indication as to whether or not this was correct, but she was starting to sweat a little. "Yes, I'd say you and Roman were quite close. In fact, I'd go so far as to say… You were probably  _lovers!_  Isn't that right, Neo?"

Neo blushed more and looked down at the table. Yang grinned. She had her right where she wanted. "In fact, I'd say Roman was your only lover for quite a while." She said, getting closer so that she was talking right into Neo's ear. "And, since he's been dead so long, you probably haven't had any lovers since then." Neo suddenly gasped, the first bit of noise she'd made all night, as she felt Yang's cyborg arm gently grasp her breast. "I bet you've been really needing someone to…  _Love_  you for a while…" Yang said, her hand slowly trailing down Neo's slim body. "I bet you might have been getting a little desperate even." Neo gasped again as Yang's metallic hand dipped just barely inside her pants, nearly reaching her womanhood. "Which is why…" Yang went on as she gently started rubbing Neo's dripping wet pussy. "You were at the inn tonight, hoping to find someone to show you a little…  _Attention_." Neo squirmed in her seat as Yang continued to finger her. "But you couldn't find anyone, could you, Neo? So you went up to that room in the inn to have a little…  _Alone time_ , didn't you? And then the cops busted in at just the wrong time, right Neo? Both proverbially and literally catching you  _with your pants around your ankles_."

Neo squirmed and squirmed some more as Yang continued to fondle her. Everything Yang had been saying was right. She had been so lonely without Roman, and so, so horny from the lack of attention all those months he'd been dead. She needed release. She was desperate for it. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt an odd but good sensation on her clitoris. "You know what the best part about having a robot hand is, Neo?" Yang breathed in her ear. " _It vibrates_."

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Yang jumped in surprise. For such a little woman, Neo sure was loud when she came. Neo's face grew even redder as she looked down at the front of her pants, now soaked in juice from her climax. Yang grinned and removed her hand from Neo's pants.

"But, then again," she said, walking away from Neo, "I could be wrong. I mean, surely you aren't that desperate for a good lay. And surely not desperate enough to give me what I need in exchange for one."

" _Yes_ …"

Yang jumped at the sound of the voice coming from behind her. She turned around to look at Neo who was looking down, her face as red as a ripe tomato. "W-what?" Yang stammered.

"Yes…" Neo said again. "Yes, please… Give me what I need and… I'll give you what you want."

Yang was surprised to say the least. This was the first time she had ever heard Neo talk. The first time anyone had heard Neo talk. Her voice sounded so small, so innocent. It was hard to believe that someone with a voice like that could commit such heinous crimes. Yang quickly regained her composure. "You promise?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes! I'll tell you whatever you want!" Neo pleaded. "Just please fuck me already!"

Yang grinned. "All right." She replied. With one blast from her Ember Celica, she shattered Neo's handcuffs. Neo got up and ran over to passionately kiss Yang. Yang kissed back, their tongues dancing inside their mouths, as they both stripped down. As they kissed, Yang reached down and started rubbing Neo's pussy again, causing her to moan softly. "Get on the table." Yang purred once they were both naked.

Neo got up and sat on the table. Yang knelt down in front of her and spreaded her legs to get at Neo's dripping wet pussy. She went in and gave her clit a little kiss, causing Neo to moan loudly. She then slowly started running her tongue along Neo's folds before finally diving in and licking every inch of Neo's cunt. Neo moaned louder the deeper Yang's tongue probed, and Yang savored the taste of Neo's cunt as well. It tasted sweet, almost like ice cream. Figures.

"Aaah! More!" Neo screamed from pleasure. "MORE!!! I'm so close!" Yang probed deeper with her tongue, moving it faster too, and then gently stuck one of her robotic, vibrating fingers in Neo's ass to try and push her over the edge.

Neo screamed from pleasure as she came hard, soaking Yang's face with juice. Neo flopped back on the table, panting hard from her incredible orgasm. Yang got up and walked over to the back of the table where Neo's head laid. "Now that I gave you something, you're gonna have to return the favor." She purred.

"Fine." Neo said. "I'll give you the information you want."

"I wasn't talking about that." Yang got up and straddled Neo's face. "Start licking." Neo immediately started lapping at Yang's pussy. Yang moaned softly as she did. For a girl who Yang didn't think had had many lovers, Neo sure knew how to use her tongue. "Aaaah! Fuck, that's so good!" Yang groaned. She reached up and started rubbing her own nipples and pinching them between her fingers to give herself more pleasure. Neo's tongue probed deeper inside of Yang. Yang was loving every minute of it. "Oh, fuck, Neo!" She moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

Yang cried out as she climaxed. Neo lapped up as much juice as she could, and Yang got off her face, panting a little from her orgasm. "Okay," she said. "Now you can tell me the information I want to know."

Neo licked her lips clean, got off the table, and stood up in front of Yang. "No." She said slyly. "I don't think I'll be doing that."

Yang glared down at the small girl in front of her. "And why is that?" She asked angrily.

Neo smiled. "Because who said I was ever here?" She gave Yang another kiss before slowly dissolving away into nothingness.  _An illusion!_  Yang thought.  _Great. Just great._

Yang bent down to pick up her clothes and get dressed again. She supposed she would have to tell her team that Neo had escaped them once again, though she would definitely be lying about  _how_ she escaped them. Yang finished getting dressed, put her hands in her jacket pockets, and sighed as she walked out of the interrogation room. Before she left, though, she felt something in her pocket that hadn't been there before. She pulled it out. It was a small piece of paper with a scroll number and the words  _Call me if you ever want to "talk" again_  written below it, with a bright pink lipstick kiss below that. Yang smiled.

She didn't know where Neo was. Heck, she could have still been in the room hiding with her illusion powers. But Yang definitely knew that she would be calling her. There was much more that they needed to "discuss" together.


End file.
